The Odds Were Never In My Favor
by DragonisNight
Summary: " I'm not afraid. I know that I am going to die." Told that he was worthless since the day he was born, Peeta is thrust into the 74th Hunger Games. He will have to make allies fast if he wants any chance of surviving. But who could ever accept a freak like him? And what is it about a certain blonde brute that makes his walls come crumbling down? Peeta X Cato Slash Neko!Peeta
1. Neko Peeta-chan

a/n- This is a Peeto pairing (Peeta xCato for those of you who don't know XD) I never thought of doing yaoi for the hunger games until I saw (spoiler alert for catching fire here) the CPR scene and though "huh, that's kinda hot...if he wasn't ya know...dying for a second. So I decided to go back to thefirst movie because Cato xPeeta is so Kawaii yummy!

***WARNINGS and DISCLAIMER***

I do not own the hunger games. If I did than there would be Peeto yaoi goodness every few minutes. Yaoi, Mentions Abuse, Some Katniss bashing, M for language and maybe some sexual content later,possible Mpreg if I make a sequel (so not in this one), and Neko!Peeta because I have only found one so far and we need some more of that stuff...and that's about it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

***Peeta's POV***

Violent banging on the door woke me from my sleep. I whimpered pathetically as I tried to cling to the sweet dream I had been having. This was the first night in years that I was actually able to sleep nightmare free. The dream was fuzzy in my mind, but I could remember a few things. Light blonde hair, a cocky smile, tanned skin stretched taunt over mounds of hard muscle, but the thing that struck me most were the eyes. I had stared into those eyes and for the first time in my life, I felt safe and warm. Protected from all of the bad things in my short and horrible life. But sadly, I had to wake up. It was just a dream after all. No one would ever save me. Another loud set of bangs pounding on my door drew my attention back to the present.

"PEETA," my mother's shrill voice screamed from the other side of the splintering piece of wood, "Get your lazy ass up and downstairs now or so help me I will make you regret it! We are leaving with our without you in 30 minutes."

Ah yes, today was the reaping for the Hunger games. A name would be drawn out of a bowl that contained the name of every kid between the ages of 12 and 18. If you were picked, you were entered into a televised event where tributes from every other district fought to the death until only one victor remained. I heard my mother mutter angrily under her breath, no doubt cursing me, and stomp her way back down the hall from where she came. I sat up from my sad attempt at a bed and stretched, bones cracking back into place. A pathetic groan slipped past my lips as I tried to get up and move around my room, if it could even be called that. My mother had given it to me because she said she wanted me to stop contaminating the bakery by sleeping on the floor of the shop.

The room was actually nothing more than an old storage closet that had been emptied out years before when it became unusable for storing anything without damaging it with dripping water or falling of a rotting wood shelf. All of the wood walls were splintered and cracked, letting in the heat in the summer and a cool draft in the winter. The floor board had rotted long ago, making most of the floor nothing more than the dirt under the house. The only thing in the pantry was a small trunk that took up most of the 6x7ft space and a metal dish on top of it, caked in old candle drippings.

I got only one candle every month, and I had to make it last. Light shone partially through the cracks in the leaky roof during the day so the only time I ever really needed it was at night. Most months I would end up just saving the candle to trade for bandages and scraps of food in town as opposed to actually using it. That was the only thing that had kept me alive over the years. I folded the small, thread bare blanket that an old woman had been kind enough to give me when I was younger, and stumbled blindly for my trunk in the darkness of the room. It was morning, but the sun would not be up for another half-hour, leaving me in a full on blackout.

After tucking the cloth away safely, I ventured towards the door and opened it ever so carefully. I had to shield my eyes as the lights in the house burned them as they tried to adjust. When I was able to once again see, I carefully made my way down the hall towards the kitchen where voices and the clatter of dishes could be heard. When I entered the room, all of the small talk seized as everyone turned to glare at me. My mother tossed a set of clean clothes at me, followed by a pair of shoes that managed to clip my poor nose before landing on the rest of the pile in my arms. My two older brothers snorted loudly at my misfortune. They hated me just as much as mother did.

You see, my mother had once been married and had both Rye and Wheaton. They were all one big happy family until her husband suffered a fatal heart attack and left them all to watch after the bakery. A year later when the boys had both been two, my mother was horrified to discover that on one of her many drunken hook ups, she had managed to conceive. Being pregnant out of wedlock was a sin and word spread quickly around our small district. When my mother gave birth, she immediately found the new outlet to vent all her problems on. In her head it was all that babies fault for their problems, it was all my fault. That is why I have been abused, beaten, blamed, and neglected by all three of them since day one of my life.

"Go wash up in the tubs out back, then change into those. You will not embarrass me, understand?" My mother's voice was just as cold as always.

I nodded," Yes ma'am." I tried to keep my mind away from the smell of the food at the table, but to my horror, a loud growl rumbled from my stomach. The evil woman's lips curled into a hateful smile.

"Aren't you such a good little freak. Hurry and maybe there will be something left on this table for you when you return." That horrible woman. She had better leave something. It was her fault that I hadn't eaten in days. Ironic isn't it? starving in a bakery. But I didn't dare touch any of the product. Last time I had tried that when I was six, I ended up having to wear a cast on my arm for six months.

I mumbled a thanks of sorts and ran out of the room as fast as I possibly could. I didn't want to spend a moment more than I had to in their presence. I dunked my head into the ice cold water in the rain bins to clear not only the dirt from my face, but the thoughts funning through his sleep fogged mind. Scrubbing off as much of the filth from the rest of my body, I cringed at the water that poured over my skin. I hate getting wet in any way. The clothing next to me was quickly dawned when I noticed the now rising sun. I had to get inside quickly. I had forgotten to grab a hat to cover the evidence of my shameful past. Mother never let me out of the house without doing so. She was afraid of what people would think when they saw the youngest Mellark waltzing around with a pair of furry cat ears twitching on his head and a fluffy cat tail swaying from behind. Yes, I was a freak, and it was all my mother's fault.

A few years ago, peace keepers flooded the district square and offered up a deal that was too great for many of the struggling families. The offer, a small sack of coins in exchange for a guinea pig for the Capital's experiments. My mother was one of twenty who offered up their children. Six boys and fourteen girls were loaded up onto the hangar craft. Even at that age, I knew what was going on. My mother was hoping that I never came back.

The experiments were pure torture. Every day we were stabbed with sharp instruments and injected with new chemicals and substances. The pain rendered most of us unconscious for the majority of the six months that we were there. In the end only eight of us survived. Those who did were deformed or mutated. I was the only boy still alive. The look on my mother's face when I was brought back home, was all I needed to see to know that it would have probably been better for everyone if I had died on that steel table. The survivors who could hid their deformities from the public eyes. Those who couldn't hid from the eyes of the people in tunnels beneath the city. The experience had been brief, but the evidence mocks us every day, reminding them of thir shame for all of eternity.

When I made my way back into the kitchen, I was greeted with an empty table and a note tapped to the door. I patted my growling stomach apologetically. It would have to wait. Snatching the note, I had to try to hold back a scoff. It read, "Dear Freak, We got tired of waiting and left for the reaping. If you know what's good for you then you will meet us there as quickly as possible. Don't forget to wear a hat. It's chilly! Regretfully, Mother." I could feel the sick smile that must have lit up her face as she wrote this. Trust her to find amusement in my suffering. I wrapped my tail around my waist under my shirt, pulled a hat over my ears, and headed out the door.

****Time skip****

What had I just done? When the event began, the girl tribute had been picked first as always. Katniss Everdeen had been chosen to the horror of her sister and mother. I had only met her once before when she was out begging for food for her family. Feeling pity for the girl, I had snuck a few burned rolls of bread that were supposed to be my dinner out in the rain and tossed them to her. She had the audacity to get mad that I had merely thrown them and has despised me ever since. What she didn't know was how much hell I had caught from my mother when she found out I was giving handouts, even if I was only stealing food from my own mouth.

Next up were the boys. Chase Michael was called from over the mic. The rows parted and a small boy who looked like he was about to pass out was being pulled out from the crowd. This was obviously his first year here and he looked absolutely terrified, his family screaming and clawing after him from behind the guards. I was about to shift my eyes away from the sad scene when the boys eyes met mine. Blue, just like his. My arm was in the air and before I could even think of stopping myself I blurted out the words that would change my life.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd stared at me as if I was insane as I made my way through them. Then again, maybe I was. The boy and his mother cried loudly as he was released and leapt into her waiting arms. The woman thanked me feverishly as I passed by in my trek towards the stage. the boy tugged on my sleeve. I turned my head to see what he wanted.

"Are you not scared?" he asked still shaking in his previous terror. I smiled sadly at him and ruffled his hair lightly.

"Of course not kid," I replied," I know that I'm not coming back."

I quickly made my way onto stage. The rest of the ceremony was a blur as we were swept away onto a train and off towards the Capital. I was not looking forward to returning back to my own personal hell. The whole ride consisted of the bum of a mentor drinking himself under the table and Katniss glaring holes in my head whenever we happened to be in the same room. When we finally reached the Capital, I was shocked with what I saw.

The city was nothing like I remembered. Tall colorful buildings lined the streets and their outrageous looks were only matched by that of the people who lived there. How could people think that looking like that was the least bit attractive? Not willing to dwell on it, I shifted my focus to keeping my hat in place and my tail tightly coiled around my waist. Once we hopped off the train, we were quickly shoved into rooms to be hosed down. Two men and a young woman greeted me and introduced themselves as my stylists Envy, Triste, and Glomer. Their outfits and personalities ironically matched ther names.

Envy reaching for my hat drew me from my musings. I slapped the green haired woman's hand away and pulled my hat on my head as tightly as I could.

"Don't touch me!" I cried as I backed myself into the corner. Triste rolled his eyes.

"Hun, we have to get you cleaned for the games. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

Sighing pitifully, I knew that they were right. I clutched my hat shakely and dropped my eyes to the floor. "Just don't hate me for what you see." Pulling off the hat, I heard the the shocked gasps of my stylists as my ears revealed themselves from under my messy blonde hair. A loud squeal caused me to snap my eyes back up to see a completely unexpected reaction from my stylist. All three of them were practically bouncing in place.

"Oh my god, those are so adorable!" Envy ran over and tried to touch them, not even attempting to control her joy. "Are they real?" I yelped when she tugged on the sensitive appendage. "We are going to have so much fun with these!" I looked up at her confused.

"You don't think that I'm a freak?" Envy squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and gave me a sad smile.

"Of course not baby. The sponsors will eat it up. You look absolutely adorable. Anyone who says otherwise is either blind or jealous." I offered her a small smile in return as the woman dragged me into a large tub. Here squeals were just as loud when she discovered my tail. I was actually feeling really good for the first time in a while. The woman's attitude was infectuous. That is, until she removed my shirt. Her chipper singing was cut short when she spotted the marks that litered my thin body. I looked away, ashamed at the reaction. She ordered Glomer to get a first aid kit and began to wash out the most prominent of the wounds, three large gashes from a whipping that were angry and inflammed.

"Where did you get these?" My gaze stayed trained on the floor. "Who did this to you?" Envy cried, more forceful this time.

"My mother," I finally mumbled, shame radiating from every pore in my being. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding when Envy tugged me into her arms and shushed me lightly. I finally let all of my pent up emotions pour out. The kind woman simply petted my hair and let me sob on her shoulder. After a few minutes, I managed to compose myself. Envy wiped a stray tear from my cheek and patted my head once more.

"It's ok baby, your safe now. Nobody here will hurt you." I smiled at the kind woman as she pulled some sort of deviice from the bag that Glomer had returned with and turned me to face the other way.

"These are a temporary bind for these wounds. Kind of like stitches. We have something to fix them, but there isn't enough time before the parade for it to take effect. Just be careful. They don't hold very well if you move too much." She squeezed the trigger on the gun and a sticky cool substance filled my wounds. A knock on the door warned us that our time was soon to be over. A dark skinned woman walked in with what I could only assume was my outfit. She set it down and reached out a had for me to shake. I held out the hand that wasn't holding up my towel to reciprocate the gesture.

"Hello, My name is Portia. I will be the one to dress you for the games."

"Nice to meet you Portia. I'm Peeta." Portia smiled mischeviously, eyes glowing with amusement.

"Well Peeta, I only got one question for ya. How do you feel about fire?"  



	2. Will I Go Up In Flames

a/n- Hey, thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm happy that you guys like it. If anyone wants to request a scene for during the games that you want me to include in this story, send me a PM and I will try to include it and will give you credit for your scene in that chapter. Just as long as I can fit it into my plot. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Will I Go Up In Flames?

***Peeta's POV***

I shuffled uncomfortably in my place standing next to the assigned chariot for District 12. The outfit that Portia had brought me was a tight fit and bit and pulled at the wounds on my back. I couldn't complain to her though. Portia worked so hard on this and I would hate to hurt her feelings. I had to hand it to the woman, excluding the pain, this outfit was amazing. It hugged my body like a second skin and accentuated every curve on my unusually feminine body. I may be strong, but I have the hips and legs of a woman. I'm not afraid to admit it. Back in twelve, many of the girls at school told me how jealous they were of my figure, as well as my hair and eyes.

I avoided the tributes that were grouped by the other chariots. My cat appendages were covered by a black cape and beanie. Portia had decided that it would be best if they were revealed in the middle of our performance for it to have the full effect. A loud roar came from the group of careers. I was just going to continue to ignore them, but I felt a set of eyes on me. A flash of blue eyes made me freeze in place. Those eyes were so familiar.

"Tributes, please report to your respective chariots. The parade will begin in just a moment." I loooked away from the speakers and searched for those eyes once more, but the group had dispersed and they were no where to be seen.

I sighed in disappointment and climbed up on to the chariot next to Katniss who was avoiding my eyes at all costs. Portia gave me last minute instructions on what to do when our turn came and lit us up as our District was called. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I was terrified, but not of the flames. Those were harmless and actually kind of tickled as they whipped across my skin. No, I was afraid of the judgemental eyes of the Capital. All my life I had wanted nothing but to feel loved and accepted. This was a turning point. I would either shine in the moment, or crash and burn in the fake flames that encompassed me.

The moment our chariot emerged, the crowd roared in awe and excitement. Even the tributes in front of us turned to admire our stylists' handy work. When we reached the half way mark, I turned and nudged Katniss.

"You ready?" She nodded and in sync, the two of us spun on the chatiot.

More flames engulfed us as our capes, Katniss' hair piece, and my hat were burned right off our bodies. An unnerving silence fell over the crowd. My tail and ears twitched anxiously. They must hate me, a freak, even to them. My ears perked up as a loud cheer arose from the previously shocked crowd. The people were going nuts. They loved us. I looked up at one of the jumbo screens that lined the street. A smile was spread wide across my face. The expression felt so foreign, I hardly even recognised myself with it. I reached for Katniss' hand, but she pulled it away before I could make contact.

"Come on," I plead with a new found confidence," They'll love it!"

Begrudgingly she takes my hand and plasters a fake smile on her face before roughly yanking our linked hands into the air. My smile faltered only slightly as I gritted my teeth at the pain that burned through my back, the leather scraping at my wounds. The chariot pulled into the circle. I wimpered pitifully to myself as the leather slid back into place when Katniss finally released my hand. A smirk curled over her lips. She was freaking enjoying seeing me squirm. I knew we weren't on good terms, but I didn't think she hated me this much. President Snow gave a long and drawn out speech, and then the tributes gave one last wave before the chariots headed back into the hangar where we came from.

The noise of the crowd faded as we came to a hault. All the tributes got off of their chariots and began to chat in their small groups. Katniss hopped off of our chariot and stretched, bones cracking lightly with each move. I stood frozen in place. A sickly familiar slick feeling rolling down my back.

"Katniss?" She ignored me."Katniss?!" I tried a bit louder this time. She snapped and spun around to face me.

"What now Peeta? What could possibly be so-" She must have noticed how pale and frightened I looked because whatever snarky comment she had been about to make died on her lips the moment our eyes met.

"Peeta, are you ok?" I shook my head violently.

"My back, oh god. They popped, those stitch things popped." I whispered pathetically as I stepped off the cart and dropped to my knees on the stone floor. Katniss, now unusually concerned, dropped down next to me and placed a hand gently on my back and cheek.

"How?"

"The leather, it rubbed and pulled that gunk off."A loud voice from across the hangar rang out to us.

"Aw, the poor kitty cat tripped. I thought your kind always landed on their feet!" the very amused girl from two shouted from her spot next to the other careers. The boy from one glared and whispered something in her ear.  
Katniss glared at her as well and was about read to spring on her, but I tugged her back down and shook my head.

"Don't bother with them. You'll get into trouble. Please just go get Portia. It hurts so much." Katniss reluctantly dropped the issue for my sake, but not before lifting up a hand to flip the girl from two the bird. She cried out in panic when she noticed that the hand she lifted was stained red from my wounds. She had no idea how bad they really were.

"Oh my god Peeta, hang on. Help we need a medic over here, quickly!" Katniss screamed.

All eyes were on us as a pair of medics rushed over to us and began to try to help me. My mind was already fuzzy from the blood loss, but I was conscious enough to see the horror on everyone elses' faces when the leather was pulled off my torso and the blood soaked wife beater underneath revealed itself for all to see. The medics stabilized me enough to be moved onto a gurney so they could roll me to the infirmary. As I rolled was out of the room, I caught sight of those blue eyes for the second time that day. Was he really there, or was the blood loss getting to my head. I didn't get to ponder long because just seconds after catching those gorgeous eyes, my body gave out and I finally fell unconscious.

*** Cato's POV ***

What the hell was going on? The crowd roared louder than it had for any of the careers when twelve rolled out. What could be so damn amazing coming from them that would upstage us? I turned around to look and caught sight of the flaming figures. Everyone cheering on "The girl on fire" as the crowd was calling her. I don't know what exactly it was about her, but I immediately disliked this shrew little show off.

The two tributes spun and when the burst of flames cleared, not one ounce of my attention remained on the girl on fire, no, but the boy on fire at her side. I couldn't take my eyes off of the strange props on his head and rear. Was it symbolic, style choice maybe? I was shocked with all of the crowd when the furry appendages began to move. Holy shit they were real! What the hell? I had seen creatures like him before in my own district, but only a few times. Their kind were very rare in career districts and completely unheard of in any of the lower ones, until now that is. Most of them are in the capitol. Those who are are very well sought after, especially the boys. Their offspring are some of the strongest children ever born when mated with a strong male. How in the world did someone in District 12 afford such an expensive procedure. Well whatever the circumstances, this kid had caught my interest. I'd be damned if I was gonna let him die before I figured out this enigma. The only question now was how do I get him to join our group while still keeping the others from questioning my leadership?

I shoved glimmer off of my shoulder. She had tried to pounce on me the moment I stepped off my chariot. She brushed it off quickly in favor of hanging on Marvel instead. That girl really was a slut sometimes. I was chatting with our group once more on strategies when a Clove pointed at something behinfld me and laughed. "Aw the poor kitty tripped. I thought your kind always landed on their feet!" I turned away from Clove, already knowing who she was talking about, just as Marvel chewed her out about how dishonorable it was to taunt one of his kind. I thanked him wordlessly. That kid sure had great timing. My head snapped to the side when I heard the loud cry for a medic. I saw the cat boy from twelve being hauled away, stained in what I could only assume was his own blood. His eyes locked with mine for only a moment before rolling back into his head. What had happened? Was he attacked?

Clove bowed her head beside me and groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, I didn't think he was that hurt. I thought he just tripped getting of the wagon. Crap...now I feel kinda bad." Marvel smacked Clove lightly on the back of the head.

"You should. The poor kid was bleeding all over the place. You know how important he is and yet you mock him. When he gets out you will appologise for being so rude."

"But Marvel!" Clove whined.

"No buts Clove! He is going to get a whole lot of sponsors with those appendages. We could use the boost. Not to mention the kid looks like he could use the help. We should ask him to join during training tomorrow." Marvel turned and looked sheepishly in my direction. "That is, if Cato agrees to it?" It was official. Marvel was my wing man in these awkward situations. Mustering as much passive intimidation as I could, I made a grunt and shrugged.

"Marvel makes a good point. Fine, the runt can join."

Marvel fist pumped when he thought I wasn't looking. He was oddly compassionate for a Career, but in battle he was just as emotionless as the rest of us. This was shaping up to be an interesting Game.

***Peeta's POV***  
Someone was shaking me. I ignored them. I was too comfy. They could wait a bit longer. The person was saying something but it was all muttled in my sleepy haze. Suddenly, and icey liquid poured over top of me. I yelped loudly and sprung from my bed, claws holding me to the ceiling. Haymitch was dying bellow me, a now empty bucket in his hands. I glared at him through the wet hair that clung to my face.

"Oh no, don't you glare at me pretty boy. I warned you." There was no arguing with the drunk so I sighed in defeat and gracefully dropped back down to my now soaked bed.

"What do you want you old drunkard?" Haymitch looked a bit put off by the nickname but continued none the less.

"Effie told me to get you up. You need to be in the training room in ten minutes. Your clothes are on the table there. See you in a bit." with that the man turned and left me to panic by myself. Why had no one woken me sooner! I had to hurry!

Counting the dousing earlier as washing my face and hair, I sprang out of bed and clawed on my training suit as fast as I could. I brushed my teeth while I toweled off my now dry hair. I grabbed a piece of toast from the table and stuffed it in my mouth before hopping to the elevator, pulling on my shoes as it sank floor by floor. The elevator dinged just as I managed to right myself. I ran out from the steel doors and skidded to a hault when I finally reached the training facility, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

A few of the tributes snickered at my entrance, but I couldn't care less. I stretched to warm up and was shocked to find that my back was suprisingly pain free. All of me was. I hadn't felt this great in years. Spotting the camoflauge station, I decided to paint a bit to get myself warmed up. Arriving at the designated area, I picked a tree to copy and picked up a brush. Each stroke was precise and calculated. I smiled out of habit, thinking back to the cakes that I decorated back in District 12. My mind elsewhere, I didn't even notice the boy that walked up beside me until he spoke.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that huh? You're Peeta, from 12 right?" I jumped and turned to see the boy from one painting on his own arm. How long had he been there?

"Uh yeah, and thanks. I used to decorate the cakes in the family bakery back in 12. It's dumb I know." I shyed away a bit in embarrassment. Had I really just admitted tyat to this guy? There went any chance of being intimidating if one even existed.

"Are you kidding? That's amazing. Do you think you could do mine? I'm Marvel by the way." Marvel held out his own arm that was covered in colorful splotches.

"Sure Marvel, why not?" I replied timidly and brought my own brush down to try and fix his mess. Suprisingly, it only took about ten minutes to get it looking decent. When I pulled away Marvel appraised my work and pressed his arm against one of the trees where it seemingly vanished.

"Hey Cato, check this out!" A shadow over cast me as a large figure walked over to us to answer Marvel's calls. Marvel motioned to his arm.

"Peeta did it. Isn't it great? My arm is practically invisible." I finally rose my eyes from the ground to look at the person that Marvel called Cato. I froze up when my eyes met icey blue ones. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin covered muscles. Oh my god...it was him. I was speechless. The greek god of my dreams was in front of me, and all I could do was stare. Cato nodded at my work and flicked his eyes in my direction.

"Not bad," he mumbled as he walked away towards the other stations. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as he departed. Marvel slapped my back and drew my attention away from the Adonis before me.

"Wow, he actually gave you a comliment of sorts. Consider yourself lucky kid. You may even have a shot at joining the careers with us." I shrugged him off a bit to frantically for my taste.

"What, me! No I could never. What could I possibly do?" Marvel scratched his head in thought.

"Got any skills other than painting?" I scanned the training room for something useful when I spotted the weights in the corner.

"I can lift. I used to lift these huge flour sacks back home."

"Weights it is!" Marvel said as he dragged me to the station.

"Alright, so this is how this works. Pick up the biggest weight that you can handle easily and then chuck it at that steel wall across the room there. Like so." Marvel picked up about a 75 lb. weight and hurled it towards the wall. It made it all the way there and made the slightest dent in it. Marvel turned back to me with a proud beam.

"Alright, Let's see watcha got baker's boy." I flinched at the old nickname and looked the weights over before picking up the 100 lb. one effortlessly. Marvel seemed amused and begged me to start with something smaller so as not to hurt myself. I swung the weight and it soared across the gym with ease and left a huge dent in the steel wall halfway to the top. Marvel was shocked into silence. It seemed as though the whole gym had frozen, even the Careers, at the loud noise the impact had made. I felt uncomfortable again. Everyone was staring. Thankfully Marvel couldn't keep quiet for long when in a good mood.

"Holy hell man. That was awesome! You didn't even break a sweat. Even Cato has issues with the 100 lb. weight."

"Hey, that's not my fault. I got the strength, just no clue how to throw it correctly." Oh not him again.

"Speak of the devil. So Cato, what do ya think of that one huh?" Cato stared at me, scanning my very pore for what I am not sure. Whatever it was he must have found it because he smirked and stood back up right, thick arms still crossed against his rippling chest and...stop it! Get it together Peeta!

"Tell you what. You show me how to throw these things and I will show you how to sword fight after lunch. Deal?"

"D..deal." God did I just stutter! I'm such a loser.

"Alright then, think you can go any higher?" Cato walked over to the weights. I numbly followed.

"I can probably do about 150 if I try."Cato nodded in approval.

"Sounds good. Just show me when you're ready." I flushed under the watchful eyes of the blond as I guided him through each step until he was ready to try it for real. Sure enough the weight flew and even landed quite a few feet abovr my 150 lb. toss. Cato smirked at me amd I felt my face grow hot under his gaze.

"Well 12, looks like I win, and just in time, that's the lunch bell." Sure enough a loud bell sounded, signifying the start of lunch. Marvel grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the room.

"You're sitting with me, no arguments." I allowed myself to smile at this odd boy from 1. He was so sweet and happy. But then I got to thinking. Who would he be in the arena? Who would Cato, Glimmer, and Clove be? For that matter, when it came down to it. Who was I going to be?

a/n- Ok another chapter down. I am really into this story so I may update a bit more often but dont get too used to it. I really need some suggestions for this to continue. Also no sequel. The MPreg will be in this story. Also, I know Katniss seems a bit Bipolar right now, but she is just worried her partner will die before the game starts. She will become a total bitch when the games begin. Marvel and Clover are a little OOC as well but as hinted it will change a bit, but I kinda like nice Marvel. It's sweet! Anyway please review. I love compliments. Thanks!  



End file.
